Warrior, Sorcerer, Brothers
by Takaiteishu Naruto
Summary: His earliest memory was of the chain holding him to his fellow slaves, as they were marched into a cave. That was also the last time for a long time, he would see the sun. Though he wouldn’t learn this for many, many years, Naruto had been sold as a slave
1. Chapter 1

Summary: His earliest memory was of the chain holding him to his fellow slaves, as they were marched into a cave. That was also the last time for a long time, he would see the sun. Though he wouldn't learn this for many, many years, Naruto had been sold by the village council in secret, to a group of beings well known for enslaving demons, known only as… the Drow. For as long as he could remember, he had been a slave of House Do'Urden.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

"Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal. I will retrieve the boy on my way back to our camp."

With that, the pair meeting in secret vanished. One returned to a Japanese style office with a smirk on her face, while the other entered an apartment building that should have been demolished long ago. Swiftly traveling through the building, he picked the pitiful lock on the door numbered 502 and snuck in without a sound. The apartment was a two room with the only inhabitant, a blonde four year old boy by the name of Naruto, snoring loudly. With a twitching eye, the one entering slapped a collar around Naruto's neck while making symbols with his other hand and muttering under his breath. Once the hand symbols finished, he pointed a small iron rod at the now awake Naruto that appeared to be screaming his head off, yet no sound appeared.

The moment the iron rod pointed at Naruto, his body snapped motionless, arms against his body and his legs together. His mouth snapped shut, though his eyes began glaring at the black skinned figure that picked him up before muttering another word that caused the two of them to vanish.

The pair arrived at a camp with several people in chains and a few that looked just like the one that took Naruto from his apartment as he was dropped next to the other normal looking people.

The one that took Naruto started speaking in a strange language to an apparent female as another male slapped chains onto Naruto's wrists and ankles before removing the spell that prevented his movement. As Naruto inhaled to begin shouting, one of the other humans there softly spoke up.

"Don't bother kid, the ones who captured us are drow. If you piss them off they'll just kill you and possibly the rest of us. We were a merchant caravan that was protected by five jounin and the drow took them down in half a minute, none of us stand a chance. So don't do anything stupid and we'll all survive," a man with red hair and dark brown eyes in his early twenties commented.

A few minutes after Naruto was brought to the camp, the drow started packing up and forcing the people in chains to stand. Naruto watched as the others were led into a cave before looking to the east and seeing the sun starting to rise. Before he could ponder on the irony of the rising sun, he was yanked into the cave. Just as he lost sight of the sun, he made a vow.

_'One day I will escape, and I will see the sun again.'_

They traveled for several hours before the slaves in chains were stopped, by now, none of said slaves could see anything except the red eyes of their captors. That is, none of the slaves but one. The youngest slave now had blood red, slit eyes that glared at his captors. One of the drow, this one another female priestess in chainmail, walked over to him and grabbed his chin while looking at his eyes. With a slight frown, she grabbed his shirt and ripped it off to examine the slightly glowing markings on his stomach. After a few moments of examination, the drow's eyes widened slightly in understanding before chuckling in amusement.

_**"Altonaun, you said that this one was offered by the leaders of his home city?"**_ the priestess called out in the drow language.

_**"Yes, why? A free slave wasn't a bad offer so I took it. The human was eager, but there was nothing wrong with it and it wasn't attempting to deceive us. However I was warned that it 'possesses quite a pair of lungs' so I slapped a silence collar onto it when I retrieved it,"**_ the drow that took Naruto responded in a submissive tone.

_**"Humans are so foolish, there is a seal on this one containing something, though the seal is strong enough that only a high priestess could be able to alter it."**_

_** "So what will we do with it upon returning to Menzoberranzan?" **_another male asked this one in, surprisingly, plate armor that was just as silent as the armor of all the other drow.

_** "Put it in the slave market with the information in its file, after its purchase it's the problem of the house that purchases it."**_

With that a male in robes finished drawing symbols on the smooth floor and the slaves were herded into it and the drow stood in circles in the outer edge of the symbols. The male who drew the symbols muttered some words before the entire group vanished.

Several miles away, in the drow city of Menzoberranzan, the group reappeared in a portion of the markets set aside for the slave trade. Naruto was now not the only human able to see anything, due to the torches within the room. The slaves were separated according to what they were good for. One with white hair matching the drow and two red dots on his forehead growled at the orc pulling on his arm.

Naruto was pulled aside by a creature as tall as he was though much, _much_ uglier. After walking for a short while, he was shoved into a cage with a mat and a hole in one corner. With a sigh, Naruto sat down in his cage and thought, _'I want Jiji.'_

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Four weeks later, Naruto scowled as he was dragged out of his cage towards a stage with several other people. In front of the stage were several drow along with some others that Naruto could easily tell were slaves. Naruto closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm his nerves, determined not to give anything to these drow, not even fear. The slaves on the stage with him weren't so determined or strong willed. A few had shat or pissed themselves…one had done both.

Within the crowd, Zaknafein Do'Urden was accompanying the one responsible for purchasing slaves for House when he spotted Naruto. Expert eyes examining him as the drow calling out prices for various slaves spoke in a rapid-fire speed. Something about that human who showed no fear and an iron resolve, he had never seen a will so strong. And what human had glowing red eyes?

As the Do'Urden slave buyer turned to leave, Zaknafein held his hand up to signal him to wait. Since the position of Weapon Master was one of the top eight positions of power within the houses, the lesser ranked drow did as commanded.

_**"And here we have a young human slave, only acquired one month ago! Noteworthy features include already being able to see without light and being the container for a creature locked behind a seal so powerful none but a high priestess could even think about altering it! Who will make the opening bid of eighty gold?"**_ the slave auctioneer called out.

Zaknafein simply glanced at the Do'Urden slave buyer, who raised a hand. A drow from House Duskryn made a bid for one hundred gold while one from House Horlbar bid one hundred fifty.

_**"Three hundred,"**_ Zaknafein called out.

_**"Do we have anyone for over three hundred gold? Going once, going twice, sold!"**_ the auctioneer called out as Naruto was led off the stage, his eyes staring into Zaknafein's as he was.

_**"Weapon Master Zaknafein, why did you desire that particular human so much?"**_ the Do'Urden slave buyer asked as he collected the purchased slaves and paid for them.

_**"Something about this one interests me. Until I am sure of it, he will serve as Drizzt's personal servant,"**_ Zaknafein explained.

Naruto watched the drow who had made his purchase. He may not understand their language, but he was no fool. He was well aware that he was now a slave and the last one from the crowd to call out before he was taken off the stage had made his purchase. What he didn't know was why. Another thing he didn't know was when he would get this blasted collar taken off!

The Do'Urden caravan paused when a loud growling noise was heard. Zaknafein and the other drow drew their weapons and began scanning the streets when the growling was heard again, this time the pair were able to identify the origin of the sound as a sheepish looking Naruto who was scratching the back of his head as his stomach let out another sign of displeasure at its emptiness.

The two drow blinked for a second, before Zaknafein threw his head back and laughed at the fact that he was put on guard by a growling stomach. Still laughing, he tossed a piece of rothe jerky at Naruto before continuing on the way back to House Do'Urden.

Upon reaching House Do'Urden, the house Slave Master took all of the slaves purchased except for Naruto away while Zak had Naruto follow him. Zak was thinking about which weapon to train Drizzt in next when the two of them were intercepted by a narrow eyed Briza.

_**"What is this I hear about **_**you**_** purchasing a human boy for a slave?"**_ the eldest daughter of Matron Malice, the head of House Do'Urden, asked with a growl.

_**"And if I did, what does it matter to you?"**_ Zak calmly asked, causing Briza to growl.

_**"Watch your tongue, you may be Weapon Master, but you are still male. Matron Malice received the boy's file and wishes to examine the seal that the slave has on him."**_

_** "Very well, lead the way."**_

Naruto defiantly met the priestess's eyes as she turned to glare at him and barked something that he didn't understand. With a growl she yanked her whip from her belt and brought the multiple viper heads down onto Naruto's chest and shoulders.

_**"Apparently you missed the part of the file that said that the slave doesn't understand our language,"**_ Zaknafein sarcastically commented.

_**"Who says that I did?"**_ Briza asked with a sadistic smirk.

_**"I…know…enough,"**_ Naruto growled out as the viper heads ripped off the collar preventing him from speaking.

With an amused smirk at Briza's gob smacked expression, Zak turned to Naruto and said in his own language, "Follow us."

The two drow walked down the hall before utilizing one of the powers innate to the drow race, that of levitation. Naruto had the back of his shirt's neck grabbed by Zak who brought him up to the second floor as he levitated up.

Naruto was then led to a large hall where several other drow were standing on either side of a drow woman that was sitting in a throne covered with spider motifs. To her right the woman that led Zak and Naruto here walked and stood followed by two other women. To the left of the one sitting was an unassuming looking male drow followed by a male that had a posture that screamed fighter even to Naruto's untrained eyes and then another, younger male that appeared to be in his late teens.

_**"So this is the human slave you purchased Zaknafein. Rather pathetic looking if you ask me,"**_ the youngest of the females commented.

_**"What can I say? Except that where all other slaves on the market were clearly terrified this one showed no fear,"**_ Zak calmly rebutted, while shooting the youngest male a look that translated to "keep quiet" for the two that spotted the look, the youngest male and Naruto.

The woman sitting raised a white eyebrow before speaking in a too sweet tone, _**"The slave's file spoke of a seal on him that contained some entity. I wish to examine it."**_

__As Malice approached him, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he softly spoke two words: "Get back."

The moment Naruto spoke, an aura of neon green energy formed around him and blasted Malice back into her chair. With looks of rage the women in the hall all took their viper headed whips and lashed them at Naruto's now exhausted body. Briza cackled as the priestesses of House Do'Urden cracked their whips into Naruto's body, the viper heads sinking their teeth deep into the boy's body and injecting their venom into his bloodstream shortly before they were ripped out, tearing the skin as they were torn away for another strike. Briza was bringing her arm back for another swing when a burst of blood red energy blasted out of Naruto's body and sent everyone to their knees from the sheer hatred and bloodlust from the energy that lifted the unconscious Naruto up off the ground as the hanging bits of skin moved and sealed themselves back onto Naruto's body.

The energy around Naruto took the shape of a fox's head before it spoke in a diabolical tone, _**"Whilst I enjoy torture just as much as the next demon, I draw the line when it threatens my very existence. Keep my prison alive and strong, and when I am free I will reward you beyond your wildest dreams."**_

Its message complete, the energy surrounding Naruto was sucked back into him, leaving a chapel to Lolth with eight wide eyed drow staring at an unconscious human child.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Two weeks later, Naruto woke up with a pounding headache and information flooding his brain. Shaking his head in a failed attempt to clear it, Naruto looked around the room he was in to see it filled with books and lit candles. Sitting at a desk reading a grim looking book, was the first of the female drow that he had seen. Putting the book away upon seeing that he was awake, she cleared her throat and in an arrogant tone said, _**"You are to learn from these books. You utilized the power that the spells in these books require two weeks ago. Do well, and you will be rewarded, do poorly and you will be punished. Understand?"**_

_** "Got it,"**_ Naruto growled out, not noticing that he spoke in the drow language.

With a cruel smirk on her face, the drow left leaving Naruto alone in the room.

Over the next few days, Naruto started reading through the first few books and while he understood the words, the information within simply didn't click in his mind. What worried him was that he was going to be expected to use the magic from the books in a fight to the death only one week from then. He had accessed the green energy that he had used that day but he couldn't get it to work the way that the books said. Perhaps it was because the book was written for drow and he was human?

A goblin walked into his room with a plate of mushrooms and some things that looked vaguely like crabs. Picking one of the crabs up as the goblin left, Naruto bit into it while looking at the book he was reading.

_**"Having any success?"**_ a semi-amused voice asked behind Naruto, causing him to spin around and fall off the stool he was sitting on to see the male that had bought him.

_**"You can speak honestly with me, I have no interest in seeing someone with your possible potential wasting it,"**_ he continued as Naruto sat back on the stool and turned back to the book.

_**"I may be able to read the books, but that doesn't mean that they make sense. I'm able to draw out that green energy but it won't work the way that the books say!"**_ Naruto hollered at the drow.

_**"Well you'd better get it to work, if you don't then you will most assuredly die."**_

_** "SHUT UP!"**_ Naruto shouted as he thrust an open palm at Zaknafein's direction.

Now, considering that Naruto had just said that he couldn't make sense of the wizard books one would assume that nothing would happen from Naruto's jab. One would be wrong as a bolt of lightning shot out of Naruto's hand and slammed into Zak, sending him flying against and through the door to his room. Both Naruto and Zak were wide eyed upon seeing the lightning bolt as various other house members were drawn by the sound.

Zak calmly stood up and brushed the dust off of his chain mail while his eyes scanned the obviously shocked Naruto and asked, _**"What was different that time?"**_

_** "I-I simply willed it, and my magic flowed instead of me forcing it. But that isn't quite it either; I simply stopped thinking about it and just **_**did**_** it,"**_ Naruto said as he stared at his hand.

_**"There you go, simply do that for the rest of the spells and you'll be fine."**_

As Zak said that, Matron Malice and Briza walked up to the house Weapon Master and Malice asked, _**"What in Lolth's name was that noise?"**_

_** "Simply Naruto getting a spell to work. I had heard that he wasn't having much success so I gave him some encouragement,"**_ Zak calmly replied.

_**"Then perhaps we can move our schedule up and have him fight that bone boy today. Briza, prepare the arena and get that defiant bone user ready."**_

_** "Yes Matron Malice,"**_ Briza said before turning around and leaving.

Naruto started to sweat upon hearing the Matron's plans for him. That bolt of lightning was simply the first spell he had managed to work properly and even then it was nothing like the books said! And he had heard about the one they were going to have him fight, the guy was a freakin' legend amongst the slaves! He was captured the same day that he was sold and had slain everyone he was faced against in the gladiator arenas. Seriously how was he supposed to fight a guy that could rip his spine out and use it like a freaking WHIP!?

Wait a minute, there was one spell that could possibly help him. Naruto started flipping through the book in front of him until he found the one he was looking for. It created a ray that…

_**"Slave, come,"**_ Briza snarled out as her whip cracked and the vipers sank their fangs into Naruto's back.

Briza yanked her arm back, the vipers not letting go and pulling Naruto off his stool to land at Briza's feet. At that point the vipers let go and their length shrunk to a manageable level while giving pleased hisses.

_**"I'm coming, I'm coming,"**_ Naruto growled out as he stood up and the fang bites healed with a hiss of steam.

Following the drow female to the Do'Urden gladiatorial arena, Naruto's eyes spotted a male drow reading an orange book while wearing a ridiculously oversized hat with a large feather in the brim. As Matron Malice approached him, the orange book disappeared as he turned to talk to her.

_**"Ah, Matron Malice, to what do I owe the pleasure?"**_ the drow asked as he bowed while removing his hat, showing his bald head.

_**"What are you doing here Jarlaxle?"**_ Malice growled as the vipers on her whip writhed, eager to be used.

_**"Why simply satisfying an idle curiosity. After all it isn't everyday that you hear about an infant human slave being purchased by the greatest weapon master in the city now is it? And this is the first time he's been seen sense then so did you really expect one like me not to show up?"**_

_** "This is simply a gladiatorial match, that is all **_**male**_**."**_

_** "Of course it is Matron Malice."**_

Naruto by now was shoved into the arena as the gate was locked behind him and the one opposite him opened. Out stepped a nearly feral man with hair just as white as the drow and two red dots on his forehead. Reaching towards his back, the top of his spine came out of his back before he grabbed it and yanked the whole thing out and cracking it.

"Kuso," Naruto muttered before pointing his open palm at the feral man.

A dark red, almost black, beam shot out from the center of Naruto's palm and hit his opponent, causing his bulging muscles to visibly wilt and atrophy. With a roar of rage, the man charged at Naruto while simultaneously cracking his spine/whip at the boy. Naruto grunted as he leaped into a roll that brought him past the whip and between the man's legs before performing an enhanced technique he had seen a man in Konoha use in a spar.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi!" Naruto shouted while causing electricity to coat his hands.

Silence reigned in the stands as the drow went wide-eyed upon seeing Naruto's impressive sounding attack turned out to be nothing more than an electrified ass-poke. The silence was broken when Zaknafein and Jarlaxle both burst into floor rolling, fist pounding laughter, Jarlaxle managing to comment on his lungs hurting between laughs.

Meanwhile Naruto ran towards the stunned/shocked man that was his opponent with his hands still electrified and was about to place them on the man's temples when the man's spine (the one inside his body) burst out of his back and wrapped around Naruto's neck. Positioning itself like a tail, the spine slammed Naruto into the ground, before lifting Naruto up and slamming him into a wall, then back to the floor.

Maya, the middle daughter of Malice, shook her head at the sight of Naruto being tossed around like a rag doll. Vierna had hypothesized that the creature sealed within the slave would reveal itself if its container were in mortal danger. While the electrified butt poke was certainly amusing, it seemed that the slave would die.

Briza grinned as Naruto coughed out some blood as he was thrown into the opposing wall. The bone using man calmly walked towards Naruto as his muscles returned to their previous state. With a growl, he picked up the nearly unconscious Naruto and whispered into his ear, "Prepare to die gaki."

Naruto's eyes closed briefly before they snapped back open. Whereas before they were a dimly glowing blood red with slip pupils, now they glowed like spotlights with enough light coming from them to force the viewing drow to slip their eyes from the infrared spectrum to the normal spectrum. An angry snarl formed on Naruto's face as his whisper marks darkened and a shroud around Naruto in a single tailed fox-like form.

A flash of movement was all that even Zaknafein saw before the bone user's right arm fell from his body. Another flash was all that was seen before Naruto appeared behind the bone using gladiator on all fours. As Naruto turned to look at Malice the bone user collapsed into a pile of bloody chunks.

The same demonic voice from the first day that Naruto arrived at House Do'Urden spoke from Naruto, _**"I warn you this one time only, the next time my container is nearly dead for your amusements not even Lolth will be able to protect you from my wrath."**_

Malice's eyes narrowed at that statement as the shroud faded from Naruto. Apparently the power of the demon would make him a formidable opponent, but the beast sealed within him had mocked Lolth. They would need to alter the seal to bring the creature's power closer to the surface while forcing the thing's personality deeper down. Tricky, but she wasn't Menzoberranzan's greatest seal mistress for nothing after all.

Having the unconscious boy taken to the part of Lolth's chapel reserved for sealing and the bloody chunks taken to the kitchens to put in the gruel that was given to most of the slaves, Malice gave a final glare at Jarlaxle and the flash of orange before leaving to get her sealing supplies ready and to plan on how to modify the brat's seal. She had seen it and despite herself was immensely impressed with the sophistication and quality of the seal. Never before had she seen a seal that powerful. To think that it had been done by a human, the maker must have been a credit to their race.

Jarlaxle meanwhile watched as Malice walked away deep in thought. The only reason he was able to watch this match was because house gladiator matches were not restricted to those of the house itself. The match had started out interesting enough with the strange feral human. Had he been more mentally stable he would have offered him a place in Bregan D'aerthe, but his mind was worse than an animal's. He had of course initially figured that the older human would win, but the young blonde had surprised him first with the Ray of Enfeeblement spell followed by the creative use of the Shocking Grasp spell. The boy was then easily being beaten when he used a strange energy that seemed to not be under his conscious control. He had met, worked with, and fought people who had all kinds of demonic influences, yet the closest that was with this boy was possession, but that didn't fit either.

The only thing that fit was the tales of the human who had turned himself into a living prison for a demon so powerful that it was considered the opposite of Ao, the entity to gods what gods were to mortals. The human upon his death had splintered the demon into nine highly unequal parts. The first had only a single tail and was about as powerful as a demigod and the last had nine and was just as if not more powerful than Lolth herself. This wasn't common knowledge amongst the drow since the priestesses weren't fond of the thought of anything more powerful than their goddess, but Jarlaxle wasn't exactly the kind of anything one would consider common.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

The next morning, Naruto awoke suddenly and sat up while clutching his stomach in pain. He then winced at the amount of force that his hand had when it slammed into his stomach to grasp it. Slinging his feet over the side of the bed, Naruto stood up and took a step…right before he landed on his face.

_**"I heard that this would happen,"**_ a fairly young voice said from the stool at Naruto's desk.

Naruto pushed himself up and gave a brief glare at the roughly 17 year old male drow with twin scimitars at his hips before he growled out, _**"Heard what would happen?"**_

_** "The effects of the changes that Matron Malice made to the seal on you allowed you to have easier access to whatever it is sealed within you. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Drizzt."**_

_**"Naruto, what do you mean by easier access?"**_

_** "This is only what I heard from Zaknafein mind you, but I think the passive side effects were slightly enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, senses and magical ability. Zaknafein thought that it would mean that you would need to retrain everything a little bit.**_

_** "But that's not my main reason for being here. Zaknafein wanted to make you an offer. As your fight demonstrated yesterday mighty magic is all well and good but you are helpless when an opponent gets close enough to slip a sword into you, or a whip around your neck."**_

__Naruto opened his mouth to refuse before he paused. Drizzt made a good argument. While he may resent being sold as a slave, he did have to admit that the spells that he could now learn were pretty cool. But the fight yesterday showed that he couldn't be completely dependent on his magic in case someone got too close for him to get a spell off. Almost all of the spells he had read about required time to get off, and the two things that you had the least amount of in close combat were time and concentration.

_**"What is Malice's opinion of this?"**_ Naruto asked.

_**"Matron Malice is unaware of this and should you accept, will need to stay that way,"**_ Drizzt answered.

_**"Then I will accept…once I get used to my body's new limits. Give me a few days before starting the lessons."**_

Drizzt nodded before standing up and leaving. Managing to get over to the desk with surprisingly little difficulty, Naruto paused before removing his shirt and staring at the new seal design on his stomach. Whereas before it was a spiral with little squiggles off of the spiral at various points, over the spiral seemed to be a spider web design that appeared to be made out of smoke. It flowed in a semi-hypnotic manner that seemed to draw the gaze into it.

Lightly shaking his head as he forced his eyes away from the seal, Naruto looked at the open book on his desk and saw it was open on a page about demon lords of the Abyss. It was opened to a section about one of if not the most powerful of demon lords in existence. The picture showed a blood red canine with rabbit ears and nine tails.

_**"I know I've seen that picture before somewhere…oh well,"**_ Naruto muttered before shrugging.

The next few days showed Naruto just how much of a difference just slight increases in all of your movements if you weren't ready for it could throw you off. His first meal was a bowl of rothe soup and picking up the bowl to slurp it down like he always had resulted in him covered in near boiling hot soup and him running around the room proclaiming how hot it was. He was then given a plate filled with something of a delicacy for him, he had freaked a few out with the fact that he enjoyed the meat of things normally considered monsters like cave fishers and hook horrors. The plate was filled to near overflowing with steaming hook horror eyes.

Three days after Drizzt made the offer, he was getting ready for bed when his door opened to reveal Zaknafien who calmly said, _**"Follow me, quietly."**_

Naruto simply nodded and jumped out of his bed and followed the drow weapon master, making surprisingly little no noise. In fact the only noise that he did make was his own breathing. Upon reaching a circular room with Drizzt practicing weapon forms with his scimitars Zaknafein turned to Naruto and asked, _**"I am curious, how did you learn to be so silent while moving?"**_

_**"I came from a village that specialized in stealthy warriors and was the best prankster in the village's history. I once painted the mountain face that depicted our former leaders in broad daylight and no one noticed until I was finished. I managed to avoid capture for three days and then I was only caught because I was getting tired of the chasing,"**_ Naruto commented with a sheepish grin.

Zaknafein adopted an impressed look on his face while Drizzt blinked in surprise. Pushing his surprise away, Zaknafein pulled a rope that drew a curtain to reveal countless variety of weapons. Naruto's eyes went wide and drool started to form at the corner of his mouth.

_**"Normally you would be trained in all of them, but for the time being we do not have that option so I will train you in a few general ones to get an idea of which weapon you favor to narrow it down until we find the one that's right for you. Understand?" **_Zaknafein asked Naruto.

Zak and Drizzt both blinked at the blonde blur where Naruto's head formerly was. Sense when could anyone move that fast? In the Elemental Countries, a certain spandex wearing man sneezed before declaring how to get better he would perform twenty thousand pushups, and continuing on to even more strenuous activities if he couldn't perform the one before it.

Ignoring the insane, though highly skilled, martial artist for now, Zaknafein decided to get Naruto started with an appropriately sized longsword for him and had him perform a few practice swings. The result had Zaknafein and Drizzt want to gouge their eyes out with dull and rusty butter knives. To put it simply Naruto was completely and utterly lacking of natural skill when it came to swords.

The next few days had Naruto settled into a pattern, during the day he would study magic for almost fifteen hours before there would be a two hour practice period. After that he would be sent to bed due to him needing more rest than a drow, but he would then be snuck/sneak there himself to the same hall where Zaknafein and Drizzt would teach him in the use of weapons. They swiftly found that none of the more conventional weapons seemed to fit Naruto, even the ones from his homeland.

When they finally found one that did work, it left Zaknafein and Drizzt stupefied. It was a spiked chain that the moment it was in Naruto's hands seemed almost alive.

_**"Only Naruto would have such unusual weapon and take to them with such glee,"**_ Drizzt commented as Naruto enthusiastically destroyed the dummies that had been set up.

Zaknafein silently nodded, what made it worse was that Naruto had more natural skill with his chosen weapon than he or Drizzt had with theirs. Oh they would defeat him easily in a fight, but nevertheless there was something that sent a shiver down the spine upon seeing the maniacal grin upon Naruto's face.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

AN: Well here's yet another fic up and about. This was born from a challenge up on EDealta88's Challenges Forums and beta'ed by Sir Trib the Bold.


	2. Goodbye

It occurred to me earlier today that it has been well over a year since my last update of any of my stories. A little over a week ago was the one year anniversary of the death of my father. The last year has been mostly focused on taking over and managing the online business he had so I haven't had much time for writing.

To be honest though, even if he hadn't passed away I probably wouldn't have written much. My interests have been steadily drifting away from fanfiction over the last few years and the fact that I've written barely half a chapter in the last year only reinforces this. So while I'll probably continue reading fanfiction, I'm declaring all of my stories abandoned. If anyone is interested in picking up where I've left off or rebooting any of mine let me know. Odds are I'll give approval.


End file.
